


Beautiful

by amaezingkonic



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, junhwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaezingkonic/pseuds/amaezingkonic
Summary: iKON filmed hilarious movie and drama parodies for their new self-produced Beautiful M/V. All the members had so much fun doing it. Well except for  Junhoe.





	Beautiful

 

It was a Thursday morning when Jinhwan woke up still a little sore from last night happenings. He scanned the room and found himself lying next to a completely naked man. If you ask Jinhwan, he doesn’t really mind having this kind of view every day. He just hates those little dramas that he had to suffer because this guy next to him can be overly dramatic sometimes (or maybe most the time).

 

[Flashback to the day iKON filmed Beautiful M/V]

 

“Okaaaaay, let’s go!!!! Hurry up because we need to finish this m/v before the day ends.” shouting Hanbin came like a tornado because he knew that the members can be super lazy in the morning and as the chosen main PD for today, he needs to remind everyone to pack up immediately because they can’t waste any more time and the production crew were already waiting for them. Their main goal for today is to finish the m/v for their song “Beautiful” and include the behind the scenes for iKON TV.

“Hyung, stop shouting or you will lose your voice” a worried Chanwoo blurted. Hanbin is actually half excited and half stressed out because this is going to be his first time directing their music video and even though this production should be light and fun, he really cares for their fans and doing this could be a little way of giving back to all iKONICS who were always there to support them from the very beginning of their career.

Yunhyeong and Chanwoo were still preparing for their food so he decided to check out the lower dorm members. Hanbin then invaded Bobby’s room showing the wary half-naked man still playing games on his computer. Bobby covered his body in front of the camera.

 “What are you doing, hyung? Did you clip your nails? We’re shooting your hands” Hanbin asked the older

 “Yes. I clipped my nails.”

“Okay. Good job.”

Both of them were shouting like idiots but the others couldn’t care less because they were so used to them.

As he went to the living room, he saw Donghyuk and Jinhwan packing the luggage which contains the props aka the outfits that the others will wear for today’s shoot.

“Is shouting your concept for today?” Donghyuk asked him.

“No idea, I just woke up so I can’t make up my mind.” Donghyuk and Jinhwan just shrugged their shoulders.

“Hyung, where is Junhoe? Is that douche still sleeping?” Hanbin asked Jinhwan.

“No, he’s already awake but he’s still in his room”

“Ah that’s good. Can you take the camera to his room and show him so the viewers can see what is he up to?”

“Sure” the older responded without any hesitation.

Aside from being disgusted with Junhoe’s messy room (It was super messy that they need to cover his room with graphic flowers on the previous episodes of iKON TV), Hanbin knew that no member is more than welcome in Junhoe’s room other than his boyfriend, Jinhwan. They never actually admitted that they are in a relationship but other members are not dumb to not know because the way they cling desperately onto each other was enough to assume that they are more than just friends (Donghyuk even caught them making out one time when they were watching some romantic movie in the living room).

Jinhwan, immediately sneaked into Junhoe’s room while holding the camera for iKON TV.

“Did you work on it?”

 “Huh?” confused Junhoe looked at Jinhwan and realized he’s holding a camera.

“I’m trying to make my lips look sexy or my eyes looks sexy” said the younger.

The two of them tried enacting Yunhyeong and Junhoe’s scene. They both laughed so hard when the younger mimics the female lead’s voice.

Jinhwan sometimes hates to admit it, but he really enjoys Junhoe’s company. Sure, he loves his members equally but there’s something about Junhoe that makes him different than the rest. Maybe his stupid jokes or the way he make those silly faces not caring about his image just to make them happy. Or maybe, just maybe, how Jinhwan got butterflies upon seeing his face or hearing his name. Junhoe treats him differently too. The younger never initiate skinships unless it’s Jinhwan. This thought alone is enough to convince him that Junhoe could also possibly have special feelings for him. But the thing is, they never made their relationship official and that really sucks.

Jinhwan had to stop thinking about their relationship for now because the last time he checked, they have a special m/v to shoot today.

Jinhwan was about to move out of the bed and said “Now that you’re ready for your scene, I think we need to go or else…” but before he could finish his sentence, Junhoe already pressed his lips against his lips. Jinhwan did not expect the kiss but he recovered quickly

“Juneya, what are you doing? Someone might see us”.

 Instead of listening to the older man, Junhoe pulled him closer situating Jinhwan on his lap. Jinhwan could feel his cheeks lit up. He then wrapped his arms around Junhoe’s neck. The younger was looking at him, eyes full of hunger. Junhoe licked the older’s lips, asking for an entrance. Jinhwan open his mouth and the younger’s tongue took passage into his mouth, both letting out a soft moan. The kiss was magical, frantic and passionate. However, inasmuch as he wanted to kiss Junhoe, Jinhwan had the urge broke their kiss and thank god he did because they can hear their leader whining outside the room asking them to come out so they can leave and start filming.

The chosen theme for the M/V was korean movie and drama parodies which somehow made the members uneasy and edgy because first, it’s all about those cliché romance in which most of them are really not into (junhoe and jinhwan like them though) second, they need to dress-up in an actual grown woman outfits (and of course, let’s not forget those wigs) and lastly, they need to act like those lovey-dovey couple which really grosses them out. Chanwoo almost got hit by Hanbin because he keeps whining, telling them he’s not doing it but eventually agreed because he doesn’t have any choice but to do it. Right? Yunhyeong, on the other hand, was really happy and not complaining at all because he was chosen as the main star today.

Their first shoot was taken at Han River. The crew was already done setting up before iKON arrived. Yunhyeong was more than delighted after seeing his own chair. (“Wow. I’m really the top star right now”) the other members laughed hysterically at him. Director Hanbin was already on his work mode and he recruited Jinhwan as his assistant director. Junhoe, Donghyuk, Chanwoo and Bobby were the props men.

In the first scene, Yunhyeong was lying on the ground like a homeless person. He drank soju looking desperate, and tight shots of his face in pain was shown. The second scene was based on the movie “Temptation of Wolves”. Yunhyeong jumps into an umbrella and slowly raised the umbrella seeing Bobby’s innocent smile. All of them shared a good laugh at this. The third scene was the first YunHwan scene. Hanbin, could already sense that Junhoe was starting to get a little jealous because he became a little quiet and Jinhwan got distracted too because of him, so he took the opportunity and asked Junhoe and Chanwoo to buy lunch for the crew. The maknaes politely obliged to their leader’s order. Jinhwan and Yunhyeong scene was over when they came back. They ate lunch together and get back to filming afterwards.

After laughing so hard with YunChan’s cotton candy scene, YunDong’s ramen kiss and YunJun’s fake drinking scene, all of them were quite satisfied with their acting. They also realized that dressing up as a woman wasn’t bad after all. Even Hanbin didn’t expect that directing their own music video would be really fun. But the fun ended for Jinhwan as soon as they started to shoot the kitchen scene based on the drama “Something in the Rain”. The scene was really really awkward because Jinhwan needed to hug Yunhyeong from behind and Yunhyeong had to lift him up and both of them should share a blissful moment. Yunhyeong was okay with it while Junhoe was obviously not. He tried to distract himself with his phone but when Hanbin felt that Junhoe was feeling a little uneasy, he tried to tease him even more.

After watching the scene, everyone felt tense because the most-obvious-jealous-boyfriend aka Koo Junhoe who was usually sassy and loud was nowhere to be found. Hanbin stopped teasing them and Yunhyeong suggested another scene where Jinhwan will do some sit-ups while being lifted by him. It was definitely a good idea because the cold atmosphere of the room shifted back to normal. Or Jinhwan thought so.

“Okay everyone, one more scene and we’re finally done!!!” Hanbin announced excitedly.

The sky was already dark, a perfect time to shoot their last scene — a parody from the drama “Goblin” where the two male leads dramatically walked on the road with smoke billowing in the background. The main star Song Yunhyeong who’s already holding the megaphone, can’t hide his excitement as the chosen director for this scene.

“Are you guys ready? When you walk along, please keep a certain space”. He said elatedly while giving detailed direction.

 Hanbin, Donghyuk, Chanwoo, Bobby, Jinhwan and Junhoe immersed in their character, walking like the angels of death. After a few more walking and shouting, Yunhyeong finally said “Cut! That’s it. We’re done” The boys and the crew wrapped everything up, thanking each other for a job well done for that day.

“Hyung, wanna come with me to the grocery store? I really want some ice cream right now.” Chanwoo, their beloved maknae, asked Jinhwan.

“Sure. But how about the others?”

“Ah. They all said they’re tired and wanted to go back home” Jinhwan searched for the members but they’re already walking on the opposite direction leaving him and Chanwoo behind.

“Let’s go Chanwoo-yah. Let’s just buy them ice cream so they can eat some”

As soon as he get back to their dorm, Jinhwan opened the door and started calling Bobby, Donghyuk and Junhoe’s name but he was surprised when no one answered him and the lights were already off. Jinhwan immediately reached for Junhoe’s room and came in without a single knock.

Standing by the door, he saw Junhoe lying on the bed. He was watching something on his phone, hair still wet from shower.

“You took a shower without me.” Jinhwan mumbled with a hint of sadness in his voice.

“Sorry, hyung, I’m really tired and I needed to take a shower so the sheets won’t get dirty.” The younger explained without even looking at him.

“ Uhh do you want some ice cream? I got you some.” He was hoping Junhoe say yes so they can talk a little longer.

“No hyung. I’m good but thanks.” He replied still not looking at Jinhwan.

“Hey. Are you okay?” Jinhwan worriedly asked him.

 “Of course I am. Why would I not be okay?” _Lies._ Jinhwan and Junhoe have been together for years so the he already know when the younger is lying.

Junhoe finally looked at Jinhwan.

“It’s getting really late. Go and take a rest hyung.” Jinhwan nodded and flashed a fake smile.

 “Good night June-yah.”

“Good night Jinhwan” and with a heavy heart, Jinhwan left the younger’s room and silently went back to his room.

_This is strange._

After taking a warm bath to freshen himself up a bit, he began contemplating whether he should talk to Junhoe or just let it go for today. In the end, he decided to choose to the latter because the younger seems really tired and doesn’t want to be bothered. Jinhwan finally fell asleep after a few more minutes of nonsense thinking.

[The next day]

It was past 10 o’clock in the morning when Jinhwan woke up. No one (even Junhoe) dares to wake him up because the members know that waking up their hyung is like willfully asking for your own death. He checked his phone and got messages from Hanbin, Yunhyeong and Chanwoo saying “Hyung, please go upstairs and let us now if you’re already awake” Feeling exceptionally hungry, he stood up and got really dizzy. _Ughhhh what’s wrong with my head?_ He left his room and as expectted, no one was there but him. He quickly washed up and made his way to the upper dorm.

“Look who’s here guys!! Jinhwan hyung is finally awake” Hanbin uttered.

 “Good morning Kim Jinhwan. We almost thought you’re already dead.”

“Shut up before I kicked your ass, Yunhyeong.” And they all snorted.

“But seriously hyung, what happened to you? You look like shit” Chanwoo said after seeing the elder’s unnatural pale face.

“I don’t know either. I just woke up with a really bad headache. Maybe I’ll just drink some medicine later” The three just nodded in agreement.

“By the way, where are the others?” Jinhwan asked Hanbin.

“Donghyuk and Bobby hyung are at the studio.”

“They are working? I thought it’s our rest day today.”

“Yes hyung, but those two insisted on working today. I’ll be going there as well to meet Jaewon and the others.” Hanbin continued.

“Okay. But where is Junhoe?” The three gave him a confused look.

“He didn’t tell you where he’s going?” Chanwoo asked him, still completely baffled.

“Uhh. No?”

“Oh. He told us that he will be visiting his noona and bbang daeng.”

Junhoe did told him that he’s planning to visit his sister, Yejin and his “daughter” Bbang daeng, but he didn’t mentioned that he’s visiting today.

“Ah yes. I remember now.” He can finally see the three loosening up a little.

“Do you have any plans today hyung? Chanwoo and I are going to the mall to do some shopping. Do you want to go with us?” Yunhyeong asked Jinhwan.

“Nah. I don’t want to be your third wheel and my head still hurts so I’ll just stay here and maybe watch some movies later”

“Okay hyung. Just don’t forget to drink you medicine before your headache gets worst.”

Jinhwan ate breakfast, went back to their dorm, took some medicine and made himself comfortable on the couch. He stayed there watching some series on Netflix, tried to keep himself busy and forget what happened with him and Junhoe last night.

After a few minutes, he heard his phone ringing from his room. He rushed back to his room to see who the caller was. Jinhwan was lowkey expecting it to be Junhoe. But to his dismay, the person on the other line was Yunhyeong, asking him if he already took some medicine. He answered yes and the call ended right away.

Jinhwan then checked his last conversation with Junhoe on his phone. _No new message_. Not even a “Good Morning hyung” or “Is my baby still sleeping” or “I miss you so much Jinani”

 _Tsk_. “Should I text him?” He’s now talking to his self.

“No. He’s probably busy spending time with his family and Bbang daeng. I’ll just talk to him later.”

Junhoe isn’t very vocal about it, but Jinhwan can feel that Junhoe really loves his family especially his sister. And of course, he can’t missed out Junhoe’s new maltese dog, Bbang daeng. Junhoe was really happy when he got her, he even forgot that he was supposed to go out with Jinhwan that day, which was ridiculous because Junhoe thought he was jealous of her. (“Hyung, are you seriously jealous over a dog?”) He can still imagine Junhoe’s annoying laugh while teasing him at that time.

_Okay Jinhwan. You seriously need to stop thinking about him._

As the clock strikes 8 pm Jinwhan finally heard the sound of the door being opened.

“Jinhwan hyung we’re back and we got you some food.” Donghyuk came rushing in followed by Bobby.

“What did you do today hyung? Chanwoo told us you were unwell. Did you catch a cold from yesterday’s shoot? Are you okay now?” Did Bobby just rapped while saying that?

“Calm down, boy. I’m fine. No need to worry because it’s just a simple headache.”

“If you said so, hyung. Anyways, where is Junhoe?” Donghyuk immediately regretted asking that as soon as Jinhwan avoided his eyes and looked down.

“He’s not home yet. Maybe he’s sleeping over at his parents’ house.”

Thankfully, Bobby saved them from the building awkwardness when he started to prepare their food on the table while turning on some hip hop music. The three enjoyed their delicious dinner peacefully and talked about their upcoming schedules.

“Hyung. Are you sure you’re okay staying here alone?” worried Donghyuk asked Jinhwan

“Yes. Don’t worry about me. We don’t get so much rest days now so the two of you should better enjoy this day while it lasts.”

“Bye, hyung. Just call the twin monsters upstairs if you get bothered.” Bobby uttered while waving to Jinhwan.

Jinhwan have been trying to sleep for the past hours but he just kept tossing and turning on his bed. It was almost midnight and he still can’t sleep. _What’s happening to you Jinhwan?! Uhhh Fuck this thoughts. I’m calling that hoe right now. I don’t care if he’s already asleep. I need to talk to him and settle things once and for all._

Jinhwan dialed Junhoe’s number. He was completely upset and needed to get these heavy feelings off his chest. The younger picked up after three rings. Jinhwan was pretty sure he was ready to snapped at him, but when heard Junhoe’s voice saying “Hello, hyung? It’s already late. Why are you still awake?” He lost all the courage that he build earlier and he couldn’t believe it himself.

“Hey. Are you sleeping over at your parent’s house?” Jinhwan responded avoiding the younger’s question.

“I’m already here in my room, hyung. I came back an hour ago. I thought you were asleep and I didn’t want to wake you up. Are you okay? Chanwoo told me you’re sick.”

Jinhwan was really happy to hear his voice. _Oh God. He missed him so much._

“Can I come over? I really want to talk to you.” Jinhwan asked him.

“Uhhh. You can’t. I mean, I’m sorry sorry hyung but I feel so tired after playing with Bbang daeng all day.” Junhoe was clearly avoiding him.

“Just give me five minutes please. Is that too much?” Junhoe can hear the desperation on Jinhwan’s voice but his stupid ego can’t let it go.

Junhoe is completely, madly, deeply in love with Jinhwan. There’s no point of denying it because he’s so obvious and honest about it. Jinhwan is best person he could ever ask for. He always puts everyone else’s happiness before his own. Jinhwan is very comforting and seeing him smile can take away Junhoe’s sadness in just a go. He truly makes Junhoe feel like the luckiest man in the universe. Jinhwan is Junhoe’s home.

But lately, Junhoe have been hesitant about Jinhwan’s feelings for him. Ever since they started filming iKON TV, it seems that the other members love clinging to Jinhwan more and he’s not happy about it.

He’s still trying to forget that accidental kiss happened between Jinhwan and Donghyuk because it was entirely his fault. _Why did he even suggested that fucking game?_ Or the way Jinhwan supported Chanwoo during his first pitch for LG twins? (“Hyung, you never cheered for me like that before. You’re so unfair.” “If you can do something aside from being dumb all the time, maybe I can support you too. I’m just saying, June-yah.”) And how can he forgot when Jinhwan chose to work with Hanbin on an animal shelter instead of him? (“Just be thankful that Chanwoo was there to help you _pabo_. If the both of us worked together, I don’t think Seungri hyung will pay us even a cent.”)

Yes. He gets jealous easily but he always finds a way to get over with it. However, Yunhyeong and Jinhwan looked so good together in that kitchen scene and all the members (except him) plus the crew, agreed to that. _Wow Koo Junhoe you’re so petty and dumb._

On the brighter side, Junhoe and Jinhwan shared more physical affection than the other could ever imagined. The last time he checked, he was the only one having sex with Jinhwan.

-

“Hyung please let me rest. I’m so tired right now. I’m hang..”

“DON’T YOU DARE HANG UP ON ME YOU DUMABASS!!!”

Jinwhan was really mad and have been so fed up with his excuses. He stood up, headed towards Junhoe’s room and tried to open his room. _It’s locked_.

“June!! June-yah!! Please let me in”

Jinhwan was so close to losing his sanity. He continued banging the younger’s door. Junhoe remained unresponsive which made Jinhwan more furious.

“What’s you fucking problem Koo Junhoe?!” Jinhwan stood behind Junhoe’s door, tears streaming down his cheeks. He felt pathetic, weak and vulnerable but he didn’t care. These are the few things he’s willing to do only for Junhoe.

Thank God Bobby and Donghyuk went out at that time because Jinhwan really don’t know how he could handle the embarrassment he will get from causing this scene.

“You know how much I care for you right? I will always choose you no matter what happen, no matter how hard the circumstances are. In case you have no idea, I love you June-yah” Jinhwan finally said the beautiful three words that he have been dying to say.

Junhoe, after hearing Jinhwan’s words, instantly went back to his senses. Guilt tripping on him and he’s now regretting everything. _How could he hurt Jinhwan like that?_

After that major breakdown, Jinhwan was ready to go back to his room and forget everything that happened that night when he hear the door swung open, and felt the younger’s hand pulling him inside.

Jinhwan was surprised by Junhoe’s sudden movement and frozed in his position. Junhoe grabbed his shoulders and pinned him against the wall. Jinhwan can finally see the younger’s eyes, now darker than usual. He could feel his breathe on skin which made him shiver.

“Hyung, I miss you so much.”

Junhoe finally leaned forward and pressed their lips together. He placed his hand on Jinhwan’s waist and then cupped his face gently with the palm of his other hand.

Just like that, Jinhwan forgot all the pain the man in front of him had caused. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss, stepping closer to touch the younger. Their lips moved together slowly, enjoying every second of the kiss.

Junhoe broke the kiss and looked at Jinhwan. “Hyung, can we uhhh can we continue this on the bed?” Jinhwan giggled at him.

“Did you seriously just ask that question? This is not our first time doing this, idiot” He gave Junhoe a teasing smile, and then grabbed his hand to lead him to the bed.

Junhoe once again reached for Jinhwan. He pushed his body down onto the mattress of the bed, pinning him down, as he kisses him deeper. Both of them were just stripping and kicking their clothes everywhere.

Junhoe was completely hard and naked on top of Jinhwan —the older was rather pleased by his view, and gave the younger a reassuring smile. Junhoe was even more eager to pleasure Jinhwan. He grabbed the condom from his bedside drawer and squeezed a gentle amount of lube in his fingers.

“Are you ready, baby? Jinhwan didn’t respond. He wrapped his arms Junhoe’s neck and started to kiss him desperately instead.

Junhoe put the tip of his dick inside Jinhwan, which made the latter shake, adjusting to his length. He established a slow pace as he began thrusting the older. Jinhwan’s entire body was in deep heat. A pretty shade of pink flushed on his cheeks and a sheen sweat glistening on his body.

“June. June. June-yah”

Jinhwan moans loudly, biting his lips to keep quiet with Junhoe’s deep thrust.

“Fuck, baby”

Junhoe groans, eyes completely satisfied with his sight. He can’t help but to thrust faster inside the older. He then reached for Jinhwan’s dick and started jerking him off, watching in awe as he continue to let out a loud moan. Both of them did nothing but to moan and whimper while pleasure runs through their veins. Jinhwan perfectly fits with Junhoe and vice versa. Both of them are so different from each other, yet they complete each other in a way that no one else can.

After a few more thrusting and whimpering, Junhoe finally announced that he’s about to reach his climax. “Hyung, I’m gonna cum. I’m so close” Junhoe mumbled. In a matter of seconds, both of them were done chasing their release. Junhoe stood up, pulled out the condom and threw it on the trash. He went back to bed instantly, collapsing on top of Jinhwan.

“Hey! Get off me, you big baby.” Junhoe then lifted his body on the other side of the bed, pulled the older closer for an embrace and pecked a soft kiss on his forehead.

“Hyung”

“Hmmm”

“I’m really sorry”

“For what?” Jinhwan smiled while trying to tease the younger.

“Uhhh for being stupid in general and for hurting you. I’m sorry I can’t help but to get jealous whenever you give your attention to the others. But I’ll work on it. I promise”

Jinhwan grinned as he cupped Junhoe’s face with both of his hands, only to press another kiss on the younger’s plump lips. He let it linger for a moment and the pulled away, licking his lips.

“I’m solely yours June-yah. I was scared as hell to love you before. But here I am, loving you anyway.”

“I know. I love you too, hyung. And you’re only mine”

They spent the entire night making out, touching and consuming each other. Both eventually fell asleep in each other’s arm.

 

“Hyung” Junhoe whispers. He didn’t notice the younger waking up.

“I’m sorry baby. Did I wake you up?”

“Hmm”

“Let’s go back to sleep. It’s still early.” Jinhwan mumbled while placing his head again on Junhoe’s chest.

They both drifted back to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first time writing a fic :)))  
> English is not my first language so please excuse my poor grammar.  
> Talk to me on twitter @junhwanult


End file.
